Chiaroscuro
by Xaphrin
Summary: When Alice sees something frightening in her mind, she fears it will come true. A horrible creature that was only a myth will arrive. But what starts out as normal "Bella-guarding" turns into something worse as the Cullens realize the creature is Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**Chiaroscuro**

"A _what_?"

Carlisle's face, usually serene and calm with introversion, went whiter than usual; if that was possible. He looked at Alice sternly, as if chastising her for playing a very cruel prank. The other Cullens' faces turned slightly panicked as well, and there was a heavy moment of silence as the room turned uncomfortably cold. In spite of my best efforts to be strong I pulled closer to Edward. The family was always calm and composed, even in the face of complete destruction, but the look Carlisle had cemented onto his attractive mouth was… _frightening. _There was no other word to describe what it felt like, to see some one like Carlisle twitch with irrationality.

"Do not worry," Edward whispered into my ear; his musical tones calmed me, nearly making me ignore the shock on his father's face. "It's most likely a misinterpretation."

Jasper's gaze darted to us, but Edward said nothing more. I knew he was just saying those things to calm me; it was unlikely that Alice misinterpreted the events she saw. Although, there _had_ been times when things were misread. Like the time I was cliff-diving… I shook my head and looked back at Carlisle, who was still fighting to keep calm.

"I'm sorry, Alice, but they have not existed in centuries… the last was Vlad, and he's been dead since the 1600's. There hasn't been a threat for quite sometime, and the line must have been burned."

"I know that." Alice had her legs curled up under small frame, and she stared, unblinkingly, at her father. "But, I cannot deny what I saw. And what if the line was never burned, just buried until it needed to be resurfaced?" She glanced out the window briefly and sighed, obviously contemplating the situation in the quiet that followed. "I'm sorry, but it _was_ a krusnik, there's no doubt in my mind."

Carlisle sighed and rubbed his nose, as if trying to think harder about her words.

"Cruise-nick?" The word sounded strangely familiar on my tongue, though I swore I had never spoken or even heard of it before. It was painfully foreign, and it almost hurt to say it, as if there was some sort of curse that followed the sound anywhere it went. I bit my lip and tried to smile as Edward pulled away slightly to look down on me, feeling my confusion. I forced a smile up at him, glad that he couldn't read my thoughts.

There was a moment of tension before he turned back to his family. His eyes were starting to get dark, and I knew it would not be long before he would have to hunt again. It hurt when he left, as if I still feared he would never return. The thought was silly and irrational, but still… I turned my attention back to Carlisle. "What is that? A krusnik?"

"It's…" He seemed uncomfortable and he shifted slightly, glancing to Esme and Edward and back again. There was something he was debating internally, and he was having trouble 

keeping it from his son, judging by the thoughtful expression on Edward's face. There was another, brief pause.

"You're the only one here who lived when Vlad did." Edward spoke up, his eyes stern on his father. "The rest of us only hear whispers in the dark. And if one is coming our way, I think you should explain."

"I'd never laid eyes on this man, Edward." Carlisle sighed and sat next to Esme, still uncomfortable with the situation. "You must understand that these things are myths to me too."

In spite of the seriousness, I found it rather amusing that myths had myths. I kept my mouth shut and let Carlisle continue.

"A krusnik is a vampire who drinks the blood of vampires." Esme finally spoke, her voice quivering slightly. "I always considered it a silly tale to frighten newborns into good behavior. I never thought…" Her fingers moved slightly as if she were knitting something invisible she looked up and her eyes bore into me almost painfully. "They're dangerous."

"They don't kill." Carlisle said calmly, turning to look me in the eyes. "It's… _complicated_. You aren't _made_ a krusnik, like you're made a vampire. You have to be born one, and even if you are born one the curse may not ever take effect."

Edward leaned back into the sofa, sensing this would undoubtedly be a long story. He put his arm around my shoulders, careful not to crush any part of me.

"Are they stronger than vampires?"

Carlisle shook his head, relieving the tension in the room. "No. But they hold strengths in different ways. They control the elements; sun, rain, snow, even lightning and fire are all subject to a krusnik's will. They're easier to kill than a vampire, but harder to catch… they smell human. They look normal, even plain sometimes. They can move in the sun without attracting attention, they're essentially indiscernible from ordinary humans… they can even birth."

Esme and Rosalie looked away suddenly, as if an invisible hand had slapped them plainly across the face. My heart reached out to them, I was beginning to wonder about that as well. Although I was content with Edward as we were, I always wondered about children. Would we do what Carlisle and Esme did? Raise newborns as our own, in the way of "vegetarian". There seemed to be something… _empty_… about the barrenness of a vampire's wife. I rubbed my arm carefully, trying not to think about that now, there was something more pressing to deal with.

Still…

"What is so terrible about them then?" I asked carefully, shaking off my thoughtful haze. "If they don't kill? I mean… is it something to be really concerned about?" The heaviness that followed made me realize that there _are_ stupid questions, and I looked away quickly, hiding my blush. The silence followed for several moments more.

"They eat us!" Emmett's voice suddenly boomed like strange thunder, and he looked at me as if I'd said the most absurd thing possible. "It's the same aversion humans have to us… what are we supposed to think when a krusnik is drinking our blood for its sustenance." He crossed his arms over his chest, pouting slightly. "It's just… strange."

"Humans have an aversion to other vampires because _they kill_." Edward's voice rang clear, calming the lightning that webbed through the room. He looked down and me and sighed slightly. "It's the same thing with werewolves, Bella. There's simply no rhyme or reason to explain why we hate each other… we just do."

"I heard tales that some krusniks used to keep a hoard of vampires around them, using them as their own food source and… _entertainment_." Jasper blushed brightly and looked away, as if trying to hide his secrets from Edward. He just rolled his eyes in response to his blatantly broadcasted thoughts.

"It's an urban legend, Jasper. I doubt a krusnik would keep a harem of vampires." Edward's calm explanation made me blush brightly, finally understanding Jasper. "It's too obvious, and the Volturi would have a field day with them."

A strange hiss of breath snapped my attention back to the eldest Cullen. "That's the problem with krusniks… they're above the reign of the Volturi…" Carlisle sighed, trying to keep his thoughts calm. It didn't take Edward's insight to see that he was thirsty and frustrated, and generally confused and frightened by this turn of events. Why was this so difficult for everyone? If krusniks didn't kill, and they were no threat to humans… wait. _Were_ they threat to humans? Carlisle hadn't exactly reached that point yet, and now I was getting curious.

"Carlisle… are krusniks dangerous to humans?"

"I don't know." He rubbed his nose again. "It depends. Krusniks have so much power at their will, that they often find themselves in seats of importance. Vlad the Impaler, for one." He paused for a moment and thought carefully. "I think Julius Caesar was one, if I'm not mistaken. The problem is that krusniks often upset and aggravate the world around them and their subjects often take retribution." He read my shocked expression easily, and forced a weary smile. "Remember, krusniks are easier to kill… just harder to catch."

"Ah." I wasn't really getting this at all, but I was trying. Carlisle wasn't joking when he said it was "complicated". It made the wolves' soap opera look like a comic strip. I sighed slightly and glanced at Rosalie, who was pulling away from her family slowly. She looked exceptionally uncomfortable, and it bothered me slightly. Was she still hurt by me? By Edward's lack of interest in her? I never understood her thorny exterior, but someday I hoped I could.

Alice, who had been unusually silent through the whole conversation, finally spoke as the words lulled into silence. "You know… it could be after Bella. It wouldn't be uncommon."

Edward tried to hide his chuckle from me, but I felt his cold chest pulsating beneath me. I glared up at him, but he just shrugged. "You have an undeniable penchant for attracting danger, Miss Swan." He removed his arm and touched my nose playfully, looking into my eyes. "Don't forget that."

"I don't appreciate being called a beacon for all things… _weird._"

"You don't have control over that."

We stared at each other for a long moment before I looked away, feeling strangely indignant. He was being ridiculous. Blaming me for everything that went wrong in this strange, little town wasn't going to change anything. He was here first; chaos simply appeared after that. It was all his fault, or so I liked to tell myself on occasion.

"Was there anything else you saw, Alice?" Esme watched her carefully.

"No. I have no sense of time or place." She traced a strange pattern on the sofa carefully, as if there was something she was keeping from the whole family, specifically Edward. Something was rotten in Denmark. "I just know that there's one awakening soon. And they may or may not come here."

"You're hiding something." Edward's voice was suddenly steely, and his eyes turned dark and accusing quickly. "You're translating _Hamlet_ into Gaelic." Pause. "Oh, please. You're already on the third act. What are you not telling me, Alice?"

"Alice." Carlisle's voice came out in a low, but strangely calm, growl. "What is it?"

"I saw Bella there… and… I'm not entirely sure what will happen to her."

All eyes turned on me, and I felt strangely naked under their curious gaze.

"See." Edward whispered in my ear. "You _are_ a magnet for disaster."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chiaroscuro**

_**Chapter Two**_

The ride home was unusually quiet, and Edward's steely gaze rarely left the road, as if he was contemplating some horrible fate that would find me. I sighed and looked at the speedometer, a whopping forty five miles an hour. This wasn't good. It could only mean he wanted to talk about something. I sighed and leaned back into the seat.

"Talk."

Edward looked over at me and smiled wearily. "What gave it away?"

"You're driving slower than I do." I ran my fingers through my hair, wishing this problem could just disappear until the end of time. Proving Edward he was right about my "penchant for attracting danger" would only make him smug, and it was starting to irritate me.

"What is it." It came out more of a statement than a question, and I was slightly shocked at the tone of my voice. It felt mean, angry… it didn't feel like me hiding in my throat. If Edward noticed he didn't say anything, but he pursed his lips carefully.

"There are two things…" He pulled over to the side of the road and put the car in park. Something about the gesture made my heart skip; I wasn't sure if it was out of fear or anticipation. "Alice saw you at our wedding, which will have to be moved around due to sunlight." I grumbled slightly and looked away. "You let Alice plan our wedding, and she wants it outside." His cold fingers touched my face and for a moment, I felt as thought they were… warm. It was the strangest notion ever, but his touch didn't send shivers down my spine as it usually did. I must be more tired than I thought. "I'm sorry, Bella."

I forced a smile up at him and waited for the rest of his words, but they never came. I shifted uncomfortably, listening to the wind rattle the truck slightly. A thunderstorm was coming soon, and I didn't want us to be caught out in it. "The second thing?"

The words seemed to hurt him again and he looked away. "Something is going to happen to you, Bella." He forced his gaze back to me, not trying to hide the complete fear in his gaze. My heart skipped again, but this time I knew it was out of fear. "Alice told me before we left. I don't know what is going to happen to you, or when, or even how. She doesn't either. The only thing she knows is that something _will_ happen, and it's not something we expected." He raked his hands through his hair, as if trying to pull out some terrible thought. "We're putting together a plan to keep you safe, Bella… but I'm concerned that won't stop anything."

I sat silent, serene and unfazed. I felt something like this would happen. Danger usually had a way of finding me no matter where I hid. I knew I would be safe, protected, cared for, but Edward's calm fear was making me concerned. "Am I dead?"

"Good God, No!" Edward's shocked, but firm, resolve set my mind at ease. And he turned to me as if I'd spoken a horrid curse, and had to kiss it from my mouth. He pulled away slightly and looked down at me, his face unreadable. "Bella, you… I… it's complicated." Another pause as he put my truck in drive again. "The krusnik, Bella… it _finds_ you. Which confuses and worries me, because krusniks have very little concern with humans. They live with them, but nothing more ever happens."

"Does it hurt me?"

"No… Alice and I are both uncomfortable with this, and Carlisle sees it as a bad omen. Although," he barked out a sour laugh, "he still thinks this thing will never appear."

"Prays." I corrected. He gave me a dark look and pulled into my driveway.

"The point is that whatever we may do, it may not be enough." He rubbed my arms, and I felt all cold leave me from his touch. "I promise to keep you safe, Bella…" he sighed deeply, as if something pained him. "Even if I have to involve the puppies."

"Jacob…" I hated to hear the name, not because I hated Jacob, but because I hated myself. I hated what I had done to him, turning him away as if he were nothing more than a casual friend. The name "Cathrine" always shimmered in my mind when I thought about him. I looked up at Edward and shook my head. "Please… I… I'm not ready to see him again."

"I understand." The air between us became heavy and awkward, and he opened the door, as if needing an escape. I sat there, listening to his breathing, and feeling the silent curses on his lips, though they never moved. The darkness seemed suddenly stained with ill feelings of anger, frustration, guilt, inaccuracy, or whatever Edward and Jacob had talked about that night Victoria attacked. It was still an uncomfortable subject for both of us.

"It's getting late." Edward spoke softly, his eyes never meeting mine. Something clawed at my heart, and I looked away from him. "Charlie will be getting worried about you."

"Mmm." I couldn't say much more. Charlie and mine's relationship was _strained_ to say the least. Ever since we broke the news of the engagement, Edward hadn't been allowed anywhere _near_ the house, let alone in it. I'm always concerned he's on the brink of either locking me up for life, or banning me from the household. Both Charlie and Renee thought I was throwing my life to the wolves, and that college was the best place for me. I pointed out I _was_ still going to college, but they seemed entirely unconcerned with that fact. Edward, after all, was a bad influence.

"Will I see you later?"

He shook his head. "I have to hunt with Carlisle. We'll be close, don't worry." He pressed a kiss to my forehead, obviously seeing the distress in my eyes. "I'll be back before dawn, and Alice will take care of you until then."

"You have a penchant for leaving when I need you the most." I crossed my arms over my chest and glared, knowing I had struck a tender nerve. He didn't like to hear those words ever, even though he knew I was just being difficult. A storm of frustration clouded his eyes.

"You're being rude." He pressed another kiss to my forehead and reached over and opened my door. "I don't like it when you play difficult, Bella. You know I'll be back here as soon as I can. But I can't protect you to the fullest until I've fed."

I stepped out of the truck and said nothing else, knowing he was right. He sighed after me, knowing he had to be quick; Charlie undoubtedly had his ear pressed to the ground, listening for his footsteps. "I know, Edward… but… I'm worried. You tell me this horrible creature comes looking for me, and then you _leave_."

"I'm not happy about it either, Bella. But Carlisle thinks the best thing for us right now is to be prepared." There was another heavy silence, and I began to realize that there was nothing left to do except give in. I sighed deeply and glared at him.

"If that's what you think is best."

"Don't look at me like that, Bella. It hurts."

"You've got me worried, how am I _supposed_ to look at you?"

The night cracked around us, and I could see Edward's frustration clawing at him. Why did I have to be so selfish? I _knew_ he needed to feed; yet the idea of him leaving me when a darker creature than himself lurked around the corner, frightened me. I was concerned for his safety the most, and I wanted him close enough to keep an eye on him. He obviously felt the same way about me. The rain suddenly flashed down on us, but he refused to move, and instead stood in the downpour and watched me.

"I promise, Bella… I will be back before dawn." He leaned forward and kissed me deeply, almost painfully. There was something painfully anxious in him, clawing to get out. His tongue touched my lips gingerly, as if he doubted himself. I couldn't help but sigh and revel in the unique gesture. It was so rare that he kissed me like this; like I wanted. It always felt like some forbidden heaven, but I knew the moment I responded with my own ministrations, he would pull away, silently chastising me with his eyes.

That's how it always was.

"Please don't tempt me, Bella."

I sighed and started for the front door, waving out a half-hearted good-bye. I heard him growl slightly at my nonchalance, then his footsteps disappeared into the woods. Charlie had fallen asleep on the sofa, and I smiled slightly and pulled the covers up around him. What was he going to do without me? I turned the lights off and headed upstairs, trying to block out the heavy sound of rain.

"Hey."

Alice. Of course she would be waiting for me.

"Hi, Alice." There was a long silence that followed as I got ready for bed, and then she said something that disturbed me.

"You smell different."

It was like a slap. I stared at her, shocked, as the clothes in my arms fell to the floor. She didn't say "you smell like dog" or "you smell weird". She simply said: "You smell different." I don't know why it struck me so painfully to hear those words. Edward had always said I smelled beautiful and unique; "luscious" he called me once. And he would have mentioned that I smelled different tonight, wouldn't he have?

"Not_ bad_," Alice continued, reading the expression on my face correctly. "Just different."

"Like your brother?"

"Like sin." She left a Cheshire grin on her face and hopped onto my bed, obviously meaning the whole thing as a joke. I sighed with relief and sat next to her, wishing I had the energy to be upset. The night had taken everything out of me and there was almost nothing left keeping me awake. There was a quick moment of silence before she spoke again. "It's been tense between you and Edward, hasn't it?"

"Well, it's always tense when something is going to destroy me, I suppose." I meant it as a joke, but it seemed to have ruffled Alice. She looked out the window and back at me again, obviously trying to think of something to say.

"Not _that_, Bella. And nothing's going to get to you, you know no one in the Cullen family would let anything happen to you. Especially Edward and me. We've grown far to close." She paused and turned to me, a look of distress and awkwardness on her face. "I mean… you and Edward don't seem to _fit_ anymore."

Ow. That hurt. I just thought it was that uncomfortable time before a wedding. Maybe it _was_ something more. Something I wasn't seeing. I pulled my legs closer to myself and sighed. "I guess you're right… I always feel like there's some kind of invisible roadblock. When we reach a certain point he turns away, and it's as if nothing had ever happened."

Alice nodded in agreement, as if she completely understood what I was going through. Though, I doubted she did. She had met her soul mate after they had both turned, and I was beginning to feel a little helpless when it came to understanding certain aspects of the vampire-human relationship. "You want to move forward but he's… well…" Alice smiled again. "He's… _Edward._ As anatomically correct as a Ken doll."

I laughed, knowing that was a true as true could be. Edward was always very polite, sweet, endearing… _never_ sexual. A Ken doll he was. "It's a touchy subject for me."

"I know." She shifted a little, as if something was making her uncomfortable. "I know I should let him tell you this, but your wedding is less than a month away, and… and it's something I think you should be ready for." Alice pushed a few pieces of hair from her face, letting her thoughts wander. She was obviously trying to think of ways to make this as easy for me as possible. "He'll probably be furious with me, but he's out hunting and what's done is done."

"What is it?"

"I know Edward hasn't discussed our more _carnal_ side…" I blushed at term, but let her continue. "The thing you need to understand is that vampires are prone to… well…" she looked me in the face, obviously pushing innuendos to the side for plain, blunt frankness. Her eyes darkened with seriousness and she took a deep breath. "We like sex. A lot. Often. Hard. Primal. And a whole slew of other adjectives that are probably not proper to speak in public."

My face turned purple with embarrassment. I knew it had to. Sex was always something I wanted; _needed_ from him. It was a physical manifestation of love for me. Something I was ready to give to him. But, there was a sort of void when it came to him. He never gave any indication that we was ready to go anywhere with me. Letting me kiss him open-mouthed was hard enough, and he always pushed me away before he could asses the situation. I sighed slightly and thought about what Alice had said.

The plain way she spoke about the act made me nervous; as if Edward was right when he said he didn't know if he could be gentle. If carnal sexual desires were supposed to be norm, then how was I supposed to survive a night of love-making. I looked away from her quickly, blushing painfully and feeling as if this conversation appeared suddenly without cause for preamble. "What brought that up, Alice?"

"Edward." Her voice was level, and there was no indication that this discussion was making her uncomfortable. She cocked her head to the side and began speaking almost conversationally. "You know, he's always very distressed when he comes home from you. Always muttering about dangers of the young female kind and their scent." She paused and smiled brightly. "He's going to be furious with me."

That never seemed to bother her.

"He'll be back in a few hours, Bella…" Her eyes darkened suddenly and without warning she pulled away from me. The movement was so fast and blatant, that I didn't even have a moment to be offended. "Bella…" There was a harsh whisper in her voice; accusing almost. "Bella…"

"Alice?" I stood up to approach her, but she backed away from me more. A low growl pierced the night air, and the rain began to fall harder. "Alice? Did I do something wrong? I 

didn't mean to hurt your brother… It's just…" I reached out to place my hand on her shoulder, trying to make her understand.

I heard the snap before I felt it. It popped under the sound of distant thunder, and I stared at my friend in disbelief. How could she do that? _Why_? What did I do to upset her?

My forearm was broken under her tiny fingers.

"Get away from me, Isabella Swan." The nuances in her voice dropped an octave, and she twisted my shattered bone making a small stream of blood spill from her fingers. "I want nothing to do with you."

"Al…ice…?"

She spat the word in my face, making it sound cursed. "_Krusnik._"

_I'm glad everyone is enjoying it. Feel free to leave a review. I hope this will end rather quickly, not because I'm not enjoying it, but all my other stories are lonely. Poor, Zelda. She must hate me by now. Anyway, I'm not pressing you into anything. And I hope you enjoyed it. _

_Hugs and Kisses: Xaph!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chiaroscuro**

_Chapter Three_

My arm was killing me; the pain making my vision tunnel in and out. I tried not to look at it because I knew there were small shards of bone popping up through the skin, and there had to be blood everywhere. Even _I_ could smell it. I couldn't go to the hospital, Carlisle would be there and, as ridiculous as it may sound, I was more afraid of him than I was of Alice.

Whatever Alice had seen in my future had scarred her deeply, and she had undoubtedly told Carlisle. I doubted he would be as forgiving as Alice was.

I moved to the bed and lay down, suddenly not caring that my blood slipped into the mattress. What could I care about? My friend had just cursed my very existence with something I didn't understand.

Hours had passed since Alice left and there was a horrible, empty void in my chest. _Krusnik_. The way she said it made it sound like the vilest word on the planet; like it was the devil himself who was birthed from flames. It was hard to keep the tears from coming, they came constantly. I cried for her; for not understanding; for Carlisle; for Edward; for my arm. I cried for just about anything I could think of, and some things I hadn't. What had happened? What was going to happen? Everything suddenly seemed topsy-turvy, and everything that I had considered solid and unchanging… had _changed_.

I was lost.

I was confused.

I was in pain.

And the darkness suddenly seemed so warm. It sat at the edge of my vision, waiting for exhaustion to become overpowering. It was patient, calm, and completely considerate. It waited until my heart slowed and my breath became ragged. And then, like a kind gentleman, it stepped forward and did the proper thing.

It comforted me; wrapped me up in its dark arms and slowly rocked me to sleep.

"BELLA!"

How rude. Who had the right to yell at me while I was trying to sleep?

"My god… Bella, No. No no no no no no no… wake up. WAKE UP."

"She's lost a lot of blood, Edward. I need to get her to the hospital _now_."

Edward…? I remember an Edward. He was handsome, polite, kind, and he loved me.

Right? Did he love me?

"What happened? Her bone is shattered into seven pieces."

"Who did this!? I swear… Where's Alice!?"

"Calm down, Edward. Hold on to her and get in her truck."

"I run faster than the truck!"

"Well, it's going to look ridiculous if you come running up to he emergency room with her in your arms. Get her truck."

Arms wrapped around me. Heavy, warm comforting. Much more comforting than the darkness was. I forced my eyes open and stared into the most beautiful pair of gold eyes. How lovely. I hadn't seen eyes like that in so long…

"Bella…"

"Edward… right?" The eyes looked pained, but I didn't care. "Edward… I remember you…" I pushed my head up to look at him, ignoring the pain in my arm. His face was so beautiful. Perfect. Mine… _my_ _body_. He was mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. He called to me in the most primal way. His scent called to me; his _warmth_ called to me. "Edward… come here."

"Bella, I'm right here…" His breath touched my face and it angered me I wasn't closer.

"No… lower your head… I need to touch you…"

"Oh my god…" the whisper came from across the room, but I didn't care if there were onlookers. I needed this moment; I needed him. "Edward, DON'T! Put her down this instant! And get away from her. Whatever you do, don't lower your head!"

I needed his blood.

"Shut up, you." I hissed at the stranger, wishing I had the energy to call fire. "This does not concern you!" My eyes looked up into Edward's, and I saw everything ever needed there. "Please?" I pleaded softly, knowing he couldn't resist me. "You promised never to deny me anything. Let me touch you…"

There was a mixture of confusion in his eyes, but a glimmer of understanding. I could feel his pulse beneath my unbroken arm and it called to me; _sang _to me, as the Volturi had once put it. His head sunk lower and I saw the beautiful veins in his neck. The skin was lovely; pale and perfect. Like the purest of white silk. My tongue reached out and I lapped at him, delighting in the soft moan that escaped his lips.

Once.

Twice.

"Bella…" It was a mixture of fear and lust, and I could feel every muscle in his body tighten past stone, waiting for release.

I sank deep, letting his blood flow into me. It was delightful. Smooth, warm, delicious. Like strawberry ice cream on a summer's day. It was rich and powerful. I felt energy slip back into by body, and the pain in my arm seemed completely irrelevant. Nothing mattered but this: my lips against his skin, his blood flowing through me, and the passionate moans of ecstasy that escaped his mouth.

Glorious.

"Put her down, Edward. She's going to kill you."

Insolent, annoying bastard… who did he think he was? Watching something so intimate like a lustful voyeur? I picked my lips from Edward's neck and licked the wound, closing it instantly. My arm still ached and I felt strangely foggy, but I didn't care. I got what I needed. What I desired most.

"I will not kill him… Put me down, Edward. I need to burn your father."

Something in my mind seemed to go off and I realized I was speaking. At least… I thought it was me. The voice sounded familiar, but those would never be words that fell from my mouth. Never. I loved Carlisle as if he were my brother or my father. I loved Alice and Emmet and Rosalie and Esme and Jasper. I loved them all.

My feet touched the floor and I looked up at Edward and then over his body. My eyes landed on something strange. Something I'd never seen before.

"Edward…? You have a love mark on your neck."

There was a look of shock on his face before blackness enclosed me.

_Sorry it's so short. I wanted a cliffhanger and I thought this would be a good stopping point. I promise the next chapter will be longer, and maybe a little sexier. Who knows. I _am _pretty naughty. _

_Love: Xaph!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chiaroscuro**

_Chapter Four_

That was the strangest dream I'd ever had, and my stomach lurched at the thought of what I could do in a world without boundaries. In a word where my myths had myths. I wanted to kill Carlisle? I let myself succumb to death? But the worst idea was that I… _bit_… Edward? Not only bit, I drank his blood. And I _liked_ it?

The sudden and obscure thought made the bile rise into my throat and I coughed heavily, feeling a sudden panic sink into me. Where was I? What _had_ happened to me after Alice left? Was she still angry at me? Were the dreams shadows of reality? Or had I finally lost my mind? A storm of thoughts and worries flew through my mind as I tried to find my way out of the thick mist. The stench of sterilizer cleared my sinuses and there was an uncomfortable, cheap fabric that surrounded my body. I could only assume that I was in the hospital. Had Charlie taken me here? Had Edward found me? Was Carlisle angry with me or Alice? Were they able to hunt?

"Edward?" My voice didn't feel like my own. It felt thick and drug-induced. There was a silence that followed, but I could hear heavy breathing from the end of my bed. Edward's scent accompanied one of them. "Edward?"

Another pause, before a soft, warm hand reached out and grabbed mine, squeezing gently. "I'm here, Bella. Don't worry."

"She's awake."

The other voice soothed me, but disturbed me as well. It _sounded_ familiar, like Carlisle's would, and in the distance I could hear the faint "beep" of a heart monitor, but… had he always carried such a cold tone? One that was completely distant from the world around him? It almost hurt me to hear it.

"I'm leaving now."

"Carlisle… she's…_Bella. _You can't simply shove all our memories aside because of what she is now. _She_ never did that with the puppies." Edward's voice pleaded with him, and something about his tone made me fear my dreams. What _had_ happened to me? Could I really have done all those things I dreamt about? My heart seemed to still in my chest, and I waited for someone to move the pieces.

"She's our _enemy_, Edward. Do not forget what she did to you… and how you… _reacted_." I forced my eye lids open, trying to ignore the pain from the light. Through the haze, I could see Carlisle step away from Edward and shake his head. He looked hurt, confused, worried, and a whole slew of emotions I had never seen on him before. Whatever had happened tonight had changed him forever. He looked at me with sadness and then turned back to his son. "Krusnik, Edward. Remember that."

"She _can't_ be… It's impossible." Edward's strong voice held a waver of doubt, and I tried to look up at his golden eyes, but he was looking at his father.

"She _ate_ you."

Edward dropped my hand and turned away, trying to hide something from both Carlisle and me. There was a heavy pause and nothing could be heard but the constant beep of the heart monitor. After several failed attempts, Edward's only response was: "It wasn't_ so_ bad…"

"You _moaned_. You _enjoyed_ it. For Christ's sake, Edward, I thought you were going to jump her right there." The air grew strangely thick and Carlisle shook his head. "I cannot condone what you let her do. I can barely believe it." There was the squeak of wet shoes on the linoleum as Carlisle retreated to the door. "I cannot stay any longer, Edward. At least, not until I figure out a way we can cope with… _this_. I will call you when I'm ready to see you."

"Soon?"

"As soon as I can." And he was gone.

"You're going to force me to chose, aren't you…" His whisper came out as a sigh, and he looked back at me. "Bella… how… why…" Words and phrases seemed to form on his lips, but nothing ever came out in its entirety. He stood above me, his gaze sad and confused. "How could this have happened?"

"What happened, Edward?" My lips were dry, and my arm was beginning to ache again, but something told me I needed to stay awake; to ask questions. Something had happened to me, and no one seemed ready to give me answers.

"Bella…" He looked down and me and traced my lips with his fingertips. "It's good to know you're awake." He skirted around the subject carefully, assuming that I probably wouldn't take the truth well. He may have been right. "How's your arm feeling? Are you alright?"

I tried to glare up at him. "What happened?"

"You fell out a window."

I couldn't help but smile. "I'm always falling aren't I?"

He laughed slightly, but it felt forced and cumbersome. Something about it made my stomach churn and I forced myself to stare at him for a long while, letting my eyes adjust to the light. His topaz eyes held a strange cross between exhausted and ecstatic; frightened and elated; frustrated and lustful. He watched me carefully, judging each of my movements as if they were pieces to a play. "Are you… alright?"

"No, Edward… I'm not." The tension was strung tightly and suddenly between us. I held up my casted arm and stared at him blankly; shocked he could ask such a ridiculous question 

when I was lying in a hospital. "Alice _crushed_ my arm. She basically destroyed it. I'm lying here in a hospital bed with _no _recollection of what _exactly_ happened after she left, and for some reason I think it includes, you, Carlisle, and a krusnik." That seemed unnecessarily harsh and the sudden darkness in his eyes proved it.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

Why did he have to be so unnervingly perfect? "You weren't expecting Alice to be so… angry." The word seemed unusual in my mouth. Alice and angry shouldn't belong in the same sentence. It was like "gynecologist" and "ice cream"; completely ridiculous.

Edward shifted uncomfortably, as if his mind was in complete turmoil and he had to ease the pain. There was another silence before he looked at me. "Bella… do you _really_ not remember what happened?"

"No." My confidence wavered as I looked at the confusion on his face. "I really don't, Edward. I see things, like you and Carlisle and my broken arm… and for some reason I remember someone saying there was a krusnik around… but I have no recollection of anything."

His eyes never left mine and his breathing became harsh and ragged. He looked as though he was fighting an inner-demon and it scared me. How could I have been so in-the-dark about everything that happened tonight? How could I have no memories of anything after Alice left? Had the pain changed me that much?

Edward took a slow breath, calming the storm in his eyes.

"_You_ are the krusnik, Bella…"

"Ha ha." My first reaction was to play it off as a joke. I couldn't keep the harsh incredulity from invading my voice. "I'm glad you still have a sense of humor."

I waited for a response; anything to prove that he was just teasing. That Alice really hadn't attacked me; that Carlisle didn't despise me; that I hadn't had that strange dream about biting Edward. Anything to prove I was crazy; craziness would have been better than the truth. But the silence seemed to go on for days, and there was nothing I could do, except stare blankly at him.

He ran his fingers through his hair and coughed slightly, obviously as confused as I was. "I'm not joking, Bella…" His fingers reached up and tugged the collar of his shirt down, revealing a very small, very light love mark on his neck. Memories flooded me instantly, and I felt my stomach churn at the thought of what I had done. How… how could I do that? How could I bite him with such _passion_? Like it was an act of love?

I felt the sudden urge to heave the contents of my stomach. My eyes glared at him, but my heart was beating ferociously in my chest. "I would be much happier if you told me that was from another woman."

His eyes grew steely and his lips turned down in a frown. Something about the look made me suddenly nervous for my soul. What had I done to him? "I'm not going to lie to you. And you know how hard it is to scar a vampire."

"But… I…" Words escaped me.

"You ate me."

Those simple words made my stomach churn again, and I started looking around for either an escape to the bathroom, or a trashcan. I _ate_ him. I took his neck into my mouth and sucked his blood… my stomach finally heaved, and I reached for the trashcan. Edward turned away politely, sensing I wouldn't want him to see me like this. The pain in my abdomen subsided, and I sat there, waiting for the nurse to come in and make sure I was safe. I didn't _feel_ safe. I barely felt human at this point, and safety and comfort were things that seemed to be put on the back-burner.

"Miss Swan?" Right on cue. A tall man with an awkward gait poked his head into the room. He looked at me, then at Edward and back again. "Are you alright, Miss Swan?"

"I'm just a little sick to my stomach." I forced a plain smile at him. "I'm fine."

"Do you need anything?" He looked at Edward sternly, as if accusing him of making me ill. Edward kept his face calm and poised, obviously checking his emotions.

"No. Thank you." I smiled at the nurse again, trying to make it seem that I was still human and nothing was wrong. He nodded politely.

"Call me if you need anything." And he left.

I would have rather had an annoying nurse occupying the silence than Edward's breathing. Something about his completely calm composure was making me angry. I had half a mind to reach out and slap him back into reality. Didn't he understand what had happened to me? To us? Was I even allowed to still be in his vicinity? Fear that he hated what I had become sank into me like lead shot. What if he didn't want me? What if my blood didn't smell so delicious to him any more? What if this was the end, and I was forced to find vampires on my own… I didn't want anyone else. I wanted Edward. I wanted his… _blood_.

My stomach heaved again at the thought of eating blood.

"Bella… this doesn't change anything between us." He pulled my hair back and gently patted my forehead with a wet cloth. God, did I want him to leave right now. Having him care for me while I was trying to keep from puking was not how I wanted to spend the evening. I grabbed the cloth from his hands and cleaned myself, hoping I could hide the fear and unrest in my eyes.

"I'm a monster, Edward…" I turned away, remembering the words Carlisle had said about krusniks. They were _creatures_; not beings, not animals, _creatures_. I was nothing more than a whisper in the dark. A myth among myths. I wasn't supposed to exist, and yet here I was drinking Edward's blood like it was sustenance.

"You are no monster, Bella." He grabbed my chin in his hand and forced my eyes to look at him. The topaz in his eyes glittered brightly with a mixture of anger and love. "You are my love. My _only_ love. I wouldn't care if you had one eye and a bum leg and were still a krusnik. I _love_ you." His lips crashed into mine with such sudden force that I began to wonder if we were actually at the hospital, or if I had simply died and was heaving into heaven.

My throat held a dull ache and my lips moved from his mouth to his ear. Haze engulfed my body and my motions were no longer controlled by me. I wanted to fight it, to keep my head above the water, but the haze was too dark and I was forced to watch without action. It was like I sat on the inside of my mind, watching a dirty movie. I licked gently, nipping at the skin there and delighting in the soft whimper that escaped his mouth. My stomach clenched as my mouth moved over my love mark.

_Mine_. What a delicious thought. I suckled on the red scar and ran my hand down his chest, popping open buttons one at a time reveling in his softness. He was warm under my touch, something that should have surprised me, but I didn't care. I wanted him enough that nothing seemed to care at this moment. Nothing. His body hardened with each caress of my hands and I delighted in the sensation.

"Bella…" My name came out like a moan, pleading me to do _something_. Anything to release him from the torture. But torture he would endure. How long had he kissed me, touched me, enveloped me in every sense of the word and then left me bereft and waiting? Angry at my body and at his for teasing. He would endure the same punishment I had… if I could wait, so could he. He would get his fill of delicious torture before I gave him everything he desired.

Warm nights on silk sheets.

My mouth moved to his chest and I delighted in the smoothness of it all. Strong, comforting, sweet. Powerful. He tasted heady. Like a fine, aged wine on a long winter's night. I wanted it. I wanted it all. No questions; no answers. Without another thought I sank deep and drank what was mine; what rightfully belonged to me. The spicy mixture of life that slipped down my throat.

"Bella…" His arms reached out and cradled my head to his chest, letting me drink my fill. I didn't want to stop. I wanted to keep taking until I was filled like a glutton at a banquet. But I knew that I had to stop. I had to let him go… perhaps another time he would let me take my fill of more than just his sweet wine. Perhaps his body would be mine as well…

_Sexy. Mmmm… if only. Anyway. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave a review if you're so inclined. If not, I understand. _

_Kisses: Xaph!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chiaroscuro**

_Chapter Five_

There was a strange, sweet taste in my mouth; that was the first thing I was aware of. The second thing I remembered was that there was something hard and unusually warm under my lips. Fog swirled in and out of my consciousness until there was a suspension of reality, and peace seeped in and around me. I hung in that moment like a star in the sky. Everything seemed nearly perfect.

Nearly.

The haze cleared instantly, like sun dissipating fog, and I was jarred back to earth with a heavy crash.

Edward.

"Get away from me!" Using all the force I had I barely made him budge, but I managed to rip my teeth away from his chest, scarring his skin slightly. A trickle of blood spilled down his chest and abdomen. I felt a demon in me suddenly clawing to get out; to taste him again. That blood should not go wasted. I watched him, and there was a moment when he swayed, as if he was still drifting down from the heavens. He looked at me, confused. His head cocked to the side, obviously unable to speak.

"I'm serious, Edward. Get away from me."

He blinked carefully, still dazed.

"Get _away_." I felt the creature in me crawling to the surface, ready to lap every ounce of stray crimson from his chest. The sane part of me suddenly feared for his safety, and every alarm went off, telling me to get him away from me before I caused damage. "I'm serious, Edward. I don't know if I can control myself, and you need to leave."

His eyes darkened, but he still didn't speak.

"Get away." I kept repeating myself, but there was no indication that it was helping him understand the severity of the situation. He just stood there, looking like the Adonis he was, with a delightful trail of blood spilling lazily over his chest. Every muscle in my body ached to touch him again, but I couldn't. I knew he was forbidden until I controlled this _thing_ inside me. "Edward, please listen to me."

"Oh," he started slowly and conversationally, dark eyes flashing from beneath his lowered brow. Time and space suddenly contracted, and everything seemed far more serious than it had ten minutes ago. "I'm _listening_, but I refuse to act."

I felt my heart pulse heavier, and I wasn't sure if it was out of fear or anger. I wanted to hit him, to yell at him, anything to make him realize that he was placed precariously on the edge of a knife, and one wrong move could send both of us into oblivion. We glared at each other for a brief moment before the tension was wrung tight enough to snap. "Well, _act_ then. I'm not very happy right now, and you're bleeding in front of me." I turned away, trying to ignore the scent. "It's making this whole thing that much worse."

He reached out casually and grabbed an alcohol pad from a supply closet, then gently wiped the blood from his chest. The skin underneath had returned to its flawless grandeur, and the pungent scent of disinfectant made the blood tainted. The demon in my soul growled angrily, as if in defeat, but receded into shadows. I felt my heart return to normal and my stomach stopped aching.

"Better?"

"Mm." I turned away, wanting to crawl under the covers and disappear from existence. There was a long, heavy silence. Neither of us seemed to know what to say; how could we? I just fought off a demon that had been hiding in the darkest part of my soul, and he just delighted in being eaten. My head fell into my hands. What a twisted couple we were.

"You need sleep."

I jumped slightly, surprised that he had spoken. I turned and saw him buttoning his shirt up, refusing to look at me. He glanced at the rain outside the window, realizing the sun would come up soon. He looked back at me. His eyes were dark, as if the gold had spilled out into nothingness. "I need to hunt again. And take care of a few things."

"Is that my fault?"

"Alice's." His voice was strangely cool and unconcerned, and I barely noticed he didn't _really_ answer my question. He needed to hunt again because I had taken all his energy. I wanted to bury my face in my hands and hide my shame. How could this have happened? He reached for his jacket and pulled it on, pretending not to notice my discomfort. "I need to dispose of your mattress before Charlie realizes that it's soaked in blood." There was another, stranger pause and he looked deeply hurt. "And, I need to find Carlisle and speak with him."

"Is he angry?"

"Mm." Edward looked at the rain again, refusing to say anything more on the subject. He turned back to me, and brushed a few stray hairs from my face. He forced a weak smile, but a dazzling one nonetheless. I felt my heart flutter against my ribs, and I _knew_ he could hear it. He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Charlie is asleep in the waiting room; he's going to take you home when he wakes. I'll come by and see you later this afternoon."

"Promise?"

"Promise." He kissed my lips gently, but I could taste an uncomfortable tension mixed deep, unavoidable fear. We were standing on the edge of a cliff, waiting for the ground to crumble beneath us. Something terrible was going to happen, and neither one of us were sure we were going to be able to live through it. He kissed me again, softer this time. "Stay safe, Bella." He winked at me, obviously trying to lighten the mood. "No more jumping through windows."

"Ha ha." I rolled my eyes and pulled the covers over my body, feeling heavy. There was a long pause as he threaded his fingers into my hair. The moment curved into a point, and Edward forced himself away from me, knowing he couldn't stay any longer.

"I'll be at your house soon." Without another word, he left. I felt uncomfortable, empty, heavy, confused, _restless_. The demon in my soul began to pace back and forth, until it began feeling like a tiger trapped in a cage. It wanted Edward near me;_ needed_ him near me. Our bloods called tone another. Mine to him, and his to me. There was a strange void when he wasn't next to me, and my demon could feel it. It growled deep in the recesses of my soul, but curled up calmly, obviously still sated with its earlier feast.

An awkward peace swept into me, and I felt my body slowly falling into a dreamless slumber. I knew when I woke up, I would be going home, and Edward would be waiting for me. That seemed to be the only thing that kept me whole at the point. The only thing that kept me sane.

)O( )O( )O(

The ride home was silent and awkward. Most alone times with Charlie were awkward, but they were becoming increasingly worse. The news of my wedding made him angry and frustrated. He said I needed to slow down and think about what I was getting into, and whether I was really ready to leave everything I had ever known behind for married life.

That last comment always drove a hot nail into my heart. If he only knew what I would be leaving behind. I rubbed my cast carefully, trying not to say anything that would upset him. He seemed more concerned for my safety than for my impeding wedding. He asked me how I was feeling, whether I needed a pill for the pain, if there was anything he could do for me. I told him no, that I was fine and I just needed to rest. He seemed to understand that.

When we got home I trudged up the stairs, barely calling out to him. He nodded and picked up the phone, undoubtedly going to call my mother. She was going to have a fit when she found out. I opened my door and looked at my room. Nothing really seemed out of place, the mattress looked newer and a bit fluffier, but everything was back to normal. At least in the _room_. I ripped off my clothes and barely managed to pull on some pajamas before I fell into the bed, wishing I didn't have time to think.

I sank into the mattress, and felt it enclose around my like a warm, soft cocoon. Sleep whispered dark images at the corners of my vision, but my mind still raced. What was going to happen to me now? I felt as though the whole Cullen family, except for Edward, had deserted me in the moment I needed them the most. I understood their trepidation, and yet I didn't. I knew they feared the same demon inside me that I feared, but I didn't understand how they could simply toss aside all the time we spent together; the bonds that had been created. I felt abandoned and betrayed.

The way Alice looked at me. That uncontrollable darkness in her eyes. She had never before looked at me with such distain and anger. She had always been my friend, always ready to listen if I need to talk to her, always willing to lend a suggestion, always happy to make me her personal Barbie. But now… now, I didn't even know if I could look at her again. Or even if I would have the privilege of ever seeing her again.

I buried my head in my pillow and detected Edward's scent. I needed him here. I needed to have him hold me and tell me everything was going to be alright, and Alice still loved me. And Esme and Carlisle and Emmet and Jasper… Rosalie was too much to ask for. I needed to know that somewhere someone still cared for me. I felt as though everyone had betrayed me: my parents were angry because I was getting married, the Cullens hated me because I was suddenly an enemy of theirs, and my friends felt betrayed for whatever reason they could come up with. For the first time since Edward left me, I felt utterly alone. Empty. Vacant. Void.

Everything I had known and loved was pulled from my grasp, and I was forced to try and understand something I had no concept of. I didn't understand enemies, myths, creatures whispered in the dark. I only understood that every bond I had ever made was now cut into shreds. And nothing mattered any more.

"You should be resting…"

Almost nothing. Edward still laid beside me, and that was the only rock I had left to cling to in the sea of tears.

"I can't sleep." He wrapped his arm around me. They felt cool, but not as cold as they always had. I turned to look at him; his eyes glowed slightly in the late-afternoon light. He kissed my forehead softly, stroking my hair to calm me down. He could sense the chaos that ran through me. And I could sense he felt helpless that he couldn't comfort me more, thought I doubted there was much he _could_ do. I took a deep breath and delighted in the scent that surrounded me. "I'm worried."

"I assumed as much." Warmth had returned to his voice. "What about?"

"Everything."

"That's a lot to be worried about. Let's start with one thing first. What's your greatest worry?" His fingers wrapped around mine, comforting me. There was something I could hold onto while my body crashed around in the waves. I felt my body begin a slow, easy descent into slumber, and the darkness in my vision didn't seem so harsh anymore.

"You don't love me anymore."

"That's a foolish thing to be worried about."

He always made me smile. "So you've told me."

"What's another worry?"

"That Alice doesn't love me anymore."

There was a heavy silence and I tried to twist around to see his face, but he kept my body still. What if my fears were confirmed when he finally decided to speak. What if the Cullens _did_ hate me? I felt the tears sting at the corners of my eyes, but Edward kissed them away. "It's complicated, Bella. You need to understand that our kind have always feared your kind."

Your kind. My kind. What strange words to hear. I felt as thought I were suddenly being pulled down a whirlpool of misunderstanding and prejudices.

"Alice loves you. It's tearing her up to be afraid of you. She won't even let Jasper near her for comfort." He paused and his words seemed to hanng in the air like an ominous cloud. "She just doesn't know how to handle the situation any more than Carlisle or Esme. She wants to come here and say she's sorry. She wants to be your friend again, but she's so afraid of what you are… what you could be."

The words stung like hot nails. A creature I was, regardless of what Edward told me. Everyone else seemed to see me that way. Nothing more than a whisper of evil in the dark. I buried my body closer to Edward's, needing something more stable to cling too, in case the waves blew me away.

"She loves you, Bella." He pressed a kiss to my hair, sensing my discomfort. "Everyone loves you. That's why this is such a hard thing for us to deal with. We need to come to terms with what you are, and it may take a while before we can see you without fear." I felt my throat tense and twist and the word "we". Did he fear me as well? Were all those things he said about love just to calm the beast he feared?

"You too, Edward?" My voice popped, and I could feel him tense beneath my back.

"A little." He stroked my neck, letting a wave of silence roll in and out. "You're something that wasn't supposed to exist, Bella. And now every moment I'm around you, I'm concerned you're going to sink your teeth into me." He paused slightly, as if pondering a deep, meaningful question. "Although, I'm beginning to fear I might actually like it."

I tried to elbow his chest, but he caught it easily. "You're twisted."

"I love you, Bella. Regardless of what you are." He continued the conversation, ignoring my comment. "It's going to take some getting used to, and I'm going to have to adjust. I assume it's no different than when you found out about my secret." His words made me pause, and I felt my mind flashing back to when I discovered his own skeleton hidden in the closet. I hadn't really been afraid of him, but I _had_ to adjust to what he was. It was important that I moved left when he moved left, because that's how it worked. I made the right move when he did, because that's what he needed and I loved him regardless of what _he _was.

"I understand."

I felt him smile. "Good." He paused and touched my neck again. "Do not think that this means I love you any less. Because, I know that's exactly what you're thinking now."

"It's not."

"Oh? Then what are you thinking about?"

"A lot of things." The darkness had taken over my vision and I felt my limbs become heavy. Sleep was waiting in the wings.

"Still worrying?"

I paused at his comment, and pondered it. "No. I know it will work out… I know that you and Alice and Jasper and Emmett and Carlisle and Esme will all come around. I know we will adjust to one another. It just may take some time." I pulled his arms tighter around me, as my mind seemed to be engulfed in darkness.

"I'm glad you understand."

"Me too… You aren't going to leave me now, are you?"

"No. I'll be right here until you wake again."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

)O( )O( )O(

_AN: YAY! Chapter Five! I think this is going to be wrapping up soon. At least I hope so. It's been a long, drawn out process to fit everything together. Anyway, leave a review if you feel so inclined. If not, I understand. You're probably out enjoying the weather. _

_fishintank, if you're still reading my "ruined story" I have to let you know that you sounded more like a five year-old throwing a fit than, I'm assuming you're a disgruntled teenager, reviewing a story. Also, for the next time you write, I'll remind you of the cardinal rule of _real _authors, in case you forgot: We _do not_ under _any_ circumstances write for others. When authors write we write for ourselves and for the joy of writing. If no one ever read my story, I would be content because I enjoyed it. That's what a real author is. And in that regard, I didn't think it was possible to ruin something I was completely content with. Just something for you to chew on. _


End file.
